Harry Potter's Unknown Evil
by cytixboi
Summary: Harry Potter battles internal demons as Ron, Hermione, and Draco battle external ones. Eventual hpdm


*** Disclaimers *** I do not own any of the Harry Potter or the resultant universe, that is owned by JKR. The Original Characters were invented by me, but are not based on anyone I know and any resemblance to any persons living or not is coincidental. 

Please feel free to review my story and offer compliments or constructive criticisms. This story is slash and will end up HP/DM, but focuses on the developments that lead to their coming together. This story is also rated R due to language, adult themes, and blatant drug use. ENJOY!

Prologue

I sit on the bay widow of my bedroom, overlooking the street below. My reflection is a transparent, slightly skewed ghost. I live in a nice, but slightly too large house. It is soft, cream colored stucco, with white trim. My thoughts are troubled; the double pane glass of the window is the only thing that protects me from the evil outside.

I turn towards the bed. A king-sized bed with tall rice posts. I look at the man, blissfully sleeping there. His face has a certain peace that I no longer know. I don't know if I ever did. His silver blonde hair shines like a halo against the dark pillow that supports his head. I never told him the extent of the evil that brought us together, and I most likely never will.

When I was a child, I was taught that evil came in a form of being, with blood red eyes. That his followers wore black and had ebony skulls burned into their forearms. No one ever told me that true evil has many forms, some so beautiful that you'd swear it was an angel. In hindsight, I suppose that is something I should have known, but then again, hindsight is 20/20. 

My name is Harry Potter. This is my story of evil. Not the evil that had threatened me since I was a baby, but of an evil that that surpasses all evil I have ever known. My mother couldn't have protected me from this evil, in reality I don't really know if anyone could. I know of no magic that could have prevented this, and in the end it wasn't magic that saved me. Here is my story.

Chapter 1 – Separate Lives

After I graduated Hogwarts, I left Europe. Voldemort was gone. I had always hated being famous and having notoriety. I didn't want to be the "Boy Who Lived" and I didn't want the attention that would follow being the "Boy Who Destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." I moved to the States, specifically Florida. 

The Wizarding World in America is slightly different than in Europe. While the community is kept secret, wizards are not as distinguishable here. They all wear muggle clothing, use electricity (well sometimes), and interact on a regular basis with muggles. While there is some tension with wizards feeling superior to muggles and Purebloods superior to Half bloods, most of the tension here is primarily racial.

I have lived here now for almost three years. In four months I'll be twenty-one. Living here, I have lost much of the hard English accent and sometimes catch myself using the words like 'ya'll.' The best thing about living here is that most people don't know who the hell I am. America mostly stayed out of the war, so unless it's some die-hard war buff, I'm not recognized. Sure, most have heard the story of Harry Potter, but the story is distant to them. They weren't involved, so a British war hero isn't really going to interest them. 

I'm at peace here. I had used just about half the gold in my vault to make the transition. I own a house on a nice sized lot at the end of a cul-de-sac, with a picket fence. I drive a small, two-seater Audi convertible, jet-black with gray hand-stitched interior and a CD player. I live the basic, typical life of young, well off adults.

Tonight appeared to be just another typical Friday night. After I showered, I changed into a pair of black leather pants (skin-tight) and a black mesh shirt. The outfit hugs everything in all the right places. Muttering a quick glamour spell, my hair changed from the solid ink black to having chopped blue chunks in it. A look I've dubbed as my clubbing look. It is still messy as ever, but I had long ago given up on styling it. I do have to admit however that with its wind blown appearance combined with the blue streaking, it does look fierce. I exchanged my glasses for contacts, and with a couple squirts of cologne, I'm ready to leave. I blew a kiss to Hedwig as I walked past her perch and paused to look at the mirror in the foyer. Giving myself a quick wink and a sharp pinch on my visible left nipple I stole out into the night, locking my door behind me.

Sometimes I feel weird being this young and not having the worries of the others my age. I'm not constantly worried about making rent, the electric bill, etc. It's nice, but I am careful of people wanting to be with me for the wrong reasons. Since I moved here, I've only dated a couple of people. Neither one lasted very long. The first one, Jimmy, wanted to move in only after three months of dating. He was moving just a little too fast for me, and I think he was stealing from me. The other one, Kamdyn, just wasn't aggressive enough for my taste. Everything was so vanilla. Who would of thought the "Boy-Who-Lived liked a little kink!

I pulled into the club parking lot. It was only about ten o'clock, so I was still able to get a decent parking space. Taking out my cosmetics, I used the lit mirror on the visor to apply just a small line of black eyeliner and quick stroke of mascara to make my lashes look longer. I applied a small amount of body glitter gel to my face, arms, and down the front of my shirt. I'm now ready to enter the club.

I stepped out of my car, doing a quick inventory: keys, wallet, cigarettes, lighter, phone, and ID. I shut my car door softly and tapped the button on the remote to lock my car and set the alarm. A short horn blast followed. As I approached the main entrance, I could hear the music, grossly muffled by the concrete brick walls of the building. 

Upon entering, I was immediately assaulted by neon lights and flashing strobes. I quickly paid my cover and walked into the main bar. My eyes were immediately drawn to a boy standing at the far side of the room. He was beautiful. From what I could tell, he stood about five foot nine, and looked like he weighed about 125-135 pounds. I usual don't go for skinny guys, preferring a more muscular build, but he had a small frame, so he didn't look anorexic. The flashing lights slightly distorted his features, but you could tell that he had high cheekbones, and a nose that was slightly large for his face. His hair was dark, and fell about jaw line. His eyes pierced through the darkness with almost a supernatural glow. They were the most stunning electric blues I had ever seen. Had I not been a wizard, I wouldn't have believed that shade of blue could be found in nature.

Like a moth to a flame, I approached this boy. As I got closer I could tell that he was young, real young. He didn't look older than, at most, sixteen. I almost changed my mind on this fact alone, but then he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Gavyn." His voice was incredibility rich, and velvety. It was a low tenor but seemed almost multi-phonic. When he spoke, it was like I could hear his words both by my ears and inside my head.

"Harry, " I managed to choke out, holding out my hand for him to shake. Curiosity getting the better of me I asked, "How old are you?" 

Initially he looked almost offended, but then quickly answered, "I'm eighteen, tonight is my birthday."

"Oh, Happy Birthday then," I responded. I started to say more, offer to buy him a soda or something, but he was looking at me with the most intense expression I have ever seen in my life.

"Care to dance?" He asked. Before I could answer, he grabbed me by then hand and led me to the dance floor. His hands were smooth and cool to the touch.

It was on the walk to the dance floor that I finally took a closer look at him. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were frayed at the ends and an overly small T-shirt that said "Rave Chick" on it. His skin was pale and I could see the small blue veins just below the surface. 

When he started to dance, my breath got caught in my throat. It was absolutely hypnotic. The song that was playing wasn't too fast and had a strong bass beat. This boy started to move slowly, but rhythmically. It was an incredible show of grace. Moving about half the speed of the song he swayed his hips, he raised is arms to rest on his head. He moved like a cobra dancing before a snake charmer. He lowered his arms and grabbed me by my waist. He rocked my hips in time with his movements. 

Keeping his arms around my waist, he slowly moved around me. Facing away, he backed himself up to me, reaching behind him to clasp his hands around my neck. He rested his head on my shoulder, taking advantage of the three inches height I had on him.

It was purely magical. The music pounded around us with flashing lights and laser beams. The disco ball gleaming overhead. I was locked in this dance; the world around me melted away. It was a similar feeling to having the imperious curse cast on you. Everything felt right.

He was speaking to me, but my brain wasn't registering what he was saying. The low hum of his voice was intensifying the trance. I could feel his soft, smooth lips against my neck. I could feel overall warmth spreading through my body, settling itself into my groin. My cheeks were becoming flushed; my heart was palpitating. Somewhere I heard a moan, deep, and full of desire. I then I realized that it was coming from me. This was too much; I had to get out of here.

I quickly pulled away, my body shuddering from the loss of contact. "Excuse me," was all I gave him before darting off. I practically ran to the back patio and quickly lit a cigarette.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed out loud. Breathing heavily, I sucked in the smoke from the cigarette. Upon exhale, I could feel myself calming down. What just happened? I asked myself. That was insane. I have never felt that much lustful desire in such a short amount of time. My body was overloaded. The nicotine was helping greatly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard a meager voice say behind me. I turned around to see Gavyn, standing there, looking like a kicked puppy with his tail between his legs.

"NO! Oh no," I started, "I just got a little too hot on the dance floor is all." I could feel a slight blush creep up my neck.

His eyes returned to their previous intensity as he held out his hands in surrender, "I'll go buy us some sodas, seeing how I got you all overheated and stuff." His voice returned to its low seductive fervor. He then quickly departed the patio, leaving me to finish my cigarette.

*****

Ron, Hermione, and Draco are members of the Procuro; an elite military unit designed to combat militia style organizations, where the leader or the majority of its members are evil or dangerous creatures. They report to General Jensen, who in turn reports directly to the Minister of Magic. Their nine-person cell is named Alpha Unit. Lieutenant Hermione Weasley is the Mission Commander, reporting to Lt. Commander William Furlong, Executive Officer, and Commander James Harkness, Commanding Officer. The remaining members of Alpha Unit are Lieutenant Draco Malfoy, Dark Arts Expert, Lieutenant Daniel Smith, Chief Medical Officer, Sargent Paul Aston, Security Chief, Corporal Ron Weasley, Security (Logistics), Private David Cain, Security (Detail), and Private Anne Hill, Security (Detail). Their current assignment is to investigate and destroy an organized evil known only as Dedecus. Not much is known about the organization, save for the fact that their movements across the globe are tracked by a signature magical disturbance. It is believed that this disturbance is a result of a mass magical transportation that cannot be explained, except to say it's like a cross between apparition and portkeys. 

The actual members of the Dedecus are made up of Vampires, Werewolves, and several species of lower class demons. The leader, Nefas, is rumored to be a Vampire/Wizard hybrid, which is rare because wizards, who are embraced by vampires, usually lose the ability to do magic. In most cases, magic cannot exist if the host is not a natural organism. 

"Hurry up 'Mione," Ron called from the ground floor of The Burrow. He and Hermione had married just after graduation and moved into The Burrow to help care for Mrs. Weasley. Her husband along with Bill and Percy had been killed in the war with Voldemort.

"I'm coming," Hermione replied irritably, slowly walking down the stairs. "I never thought you'd be in such a hurry to see Malfoy."

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." He stated matter-of-factly.

"It's too early for this" Hermione mumbled before nodding to Ron, and apparated out. 

*****

"HARRY!" a loud, stereotypically gay, male voice (with added lisp) startled me out my mindset. "What's goin' on gurl?

Whipping around I saw Marc running down the parking lot toward the gate that housed the back patio. Quickly glancing at my watch, "You're a little early, aren't ya Marc?"

"Well…a little, but I've come fully stocked." He said pointing to the man walking up behind him. I then noticed Jeremy, his boyfriend, as he wrapped is arm around Marc. Jeremy was the resident drug dealer for the club. If you needed it, he had it. Jeremy and Marc were the oddest couple I knew. Marc was the definition of flamer while Jeremy, you would swear was straight. Tonight was no different. Marc was wearing red pleather hot pants and child's size Superman T-shirt. His hair was cropped tight against his head and was bleached to a platinum blonde. He was of medium height and you'd think he was anorexic if you didn't know he could eat just about anyone under the table. Jeremy on the other hand, with his short brown hair and eyes was wearing a pair of cotton knit black slacks and collar-less button down shirt. 

"Fully stocked, eh?" I inquired. "Well I could go for a Bean (Ecstasy), it's been a while since I've rolled." 

"Well, they'll be twenty-five dollars." Jeremy whispered through the iron bars of the gate

"WHAT!" Marc screamed, twisting around to face his lover, "This is Harry, don't cheat him," dropping his voice, he continued just loud enough for me to overhear, "He just might let us party at his house tonight!" Redirecting his attention to me, with a quick wink, "Let me get 'MR. STIFF ASS' here into the club and I'll see if I can't persuade him down to cost." Marc finished by rubbing his hand down Jeremy's crotch

"Thanks man, I'll need… say five; ten if you can swing at cost." I whispered as they walked off around the club.

"Was that Jeremy?"

Startled, I turned around to see Gavyn behind me, a plastic cup in each hand.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" I asked.

"Just because I just turned eighteen, doesn't mean this is my first time here," his voice becoming moody.

"Oh, true," I responded weakly. Tony, the bouncer is somewhat notorious for allowing underage kids into the club, provided they fit the 'Average Gay Standard' for being cute. That means they are between five-six to six-one, super skinny or athletic and are willing to 'earn their beads' so to speak.

Taking one of the cups from Gavyn, I proceeded to walk back into the club, speaking over my shoulder, "It's almost eleven, lets go watch the show." Gavyn then grabbed my free hand. A sudden jolt of heat passed through my body, in remembrance of the dance we shared. We walked hand in hand down the narrow, black light-lit corridor to the show bar, where the Drag Queens perform.

*****

Draco Malfoy was waiting rather impatiently for the Weasleys to arrive. The disturbance had been recorded at 0315 and it was now going on 0400. He hated this particular watch shift and he hated waiting on the Weasleys. Three years ago, Malfoy had defied his father and did not join the Death Eaters. It's not that he had a sudden soft spot for muggles, but more that he wasn't going to bow down to someone he thought was inferior. Voldemort was Halfblooded, so why should he, a Pureblood follow him.

Lucius was killed in the war, by is own stupidity. He had a chance to take the 'Great Harry Potter' out of action and took his shot. He cast the Avada Kedavra. What he didn't realize was the same protection that kept Potter alive the first time would protect him a second time. The curse rebounded off Potter and killed the caster. It was later learned that Voldemort was the only one who could kill Potter with that particular curse, due to some kind of blood ritual performed back in our fourth year.

Voldemort was killed about a week later by Potter himself. The details are sketchy, but somehow Potter had pinned Voldemort down, and took the Dark Lords wand. After snapping the wand in half, he plunged a jagged half of the now useless want into Voldemort's throat.

Draco's musings were broken by the faint pop of apparition

"Malfoy, what the HELL is so important that you had to wake me up at three o'clock in the morning?" Hermione yelled across the rather small room.

"Good morning to you too," Draco snipped back. "Bravo Team had picked up a disturbance in Rome about a week ago they believed was related to the Dedecus. They were on assignment to investigate. About an hour ago, the disturbance was detected three times again, once in Rome, Japan, and The United States. We have lost contact with Bravo Team; locator spells are having no effect. As far as I know, Delta Team will be sent to investigate the site in Rome and will be under orders to investigate the site in The United States,"

"Oh, God!" Hermione exclaimed, "You don't think Bravo Team was killed do you?"

"At this time nothing is for certain." Draco replied solemnly.

'Where in the States was it recorded?" Ron asked.

Draco indicated to a map along the wall, "In the northeastern part of Florida."

"What time is the Mission Briefing?" Hermione asked returning to her intellectual, command tone.

"According to Commander Harkness, we need to meet in the War Room by 0600.

"Yeah, that's in um" she looked at her watch, "two hours."

"Joy," Draco replied.

"Well Malfoy, We are going to head home and try to get a little more sleep." He nodded, and then they were gone.

*****

As we entered the auditorium style bar the overture, signaling the start of the show, was just ending. We quickly found seats, near the back, but dangerously close to the runway. Being a relatively attractive young man is bad enough ammunition for a Drag Queen, but to have this breath-taking boy sitting with me was just asking for trouble. The announcer was introducing the Hostess and Emcee for the evening, which to my horror, was none other than Veronyca Swan.

Veronyca was a Queen that stood about six-foot tall, with long blonde hair and a surgically enhanced chest that would put Pamela Anderson to shame. She has been trying to get into my pants since the first time she laid eyes on my car.

The music started with a simple beat and a cymbal roll, but got progressively faster. The strobes behind the stage started to flash. There was a multicolored party disco ball that started next. As the words to the song started, Veronyca stepped onto the stage. She was wearing a skin tight red mesh body suit that showed her breasts in all their glory. Her nipples and crotch were covered by large green fig leaves that matched the crown that circled her head and wove throughout her hair. A music break in the song signaled the start of her gymnastic ability. As she was completing her backhand spring back tuck you were forced to notice her clear six-inch stiletto heals.

"Now that takes talent," Gavyn whispered to me. "I can believe that she landed that jump in those shoes."

"That's our Veronyca, it's hard to believe though that she almost once broke her ankle walking down stairs in tennis shoes at a party!" I replied. 

We sat silently through the rest of her number amazed as she completed several cartwheels never missing a beat to the song. When the song ended, she was handed the microphone from backstage.

"Good Evening Ladies, Gentlemen, Fags, and Dykes!" She started. "Welcome to the first show of the evening. Let me see, what freaks do we have out tonight?" Her line of sight settled directly on me. "HARRY! How the hell are ya'?" Her eyes instantly flickered over to the boy sitting next to me. "And WHO is this delectable little chicken you have here?"

"Gavyn," he replied directly in his same seductive voice.

"Wow!" she took a moment to wipe the imaginary bead of sweat from her brow, "You are abso-FUCKIN'-lutely gorgeous," and in a mock whisper into the microphone, "If Harry doesn't treat ya right, just gimme a call and I'll suck your dick so hard your forehead will cave in."

Raising a single eyebrow, he responded, "I'm happy with the status quo, for now." He reinforced his meaning by grabbing my hand.

"Alright, suit yourself, but can little Harry over yonder do this? She stuffed the microphone into her mouth to about the halfway mark and started to hum the Star Spangled Banner. After she got the required laughs and applause from the crowd, she removed the microphone and promptly called out the next performer, her eyes not leaving my company.

As I was settling down to watch the remainder of the show, Gavyn's hand comfortably in mine, I felt warm lips brush my ear.

"Don't look now Harry, but you seem to have an incredibly attractive boy attached to your hand." Recognizing the voice as Marc's, I started to respond but he continued, "oh, and by the way, I got you ten pills at cost, so that'll be $110."

Turning to face Marc I replied, "Thanks, I'll get you back at the party, if you still want to play hostess at my house." He squealed like a banshee at this news, placing a bag in my free hand. "Just remember, no more then ten people, I don't want the police called again." He smiled and then gave me kiss on the lips. As his tongue penetrated my lips, I felt a pill being thrust into my mouth. Pulling away, I gave Marc a quick wink and immediately washed the bitter tasting pill down my throat. Giving Gavyn's hand a light squeeze, I excused myself from the table to use the restroom.

After pushing my way through the crowd, back down the narrow corridor I pulled open the heavy door to the restroom. It was empty except for the three people in the handicapped stall, nicknamed 'stall number three'. Ignoring the slurping and moaning I quickly relieved myself and took a moment to look at the ecstasy tablets given to me. They were white, thick and had hearts pressed into them. "Good," I said out loud. 

*****

"Okay Team, here's the situation," Cmdr. Harkness started. "Bravo Team has disappeared. As you all know, Bravo was our sister team in investigating the Dedecus. They were researching the magical disturbance in Rome when we lost all contact with their magical signature. Now that the ashes have settled so to speak, we are now detecting their distress beacons. According to their SOS, there are only two survivors. Delta Team has been pulled from their current assignment to recover the men and equipment. Shortly after the disturbance, the Dedecus' magical signature was detected again, a large displacement in Japan, as well as a much smaller one in The United States. Charlie Team will begin the initial investigation in Japan, to be joined with Delta once their primary mission of recovery is completed. Our mission is to pursue the displacement in the US as it is believed that the Nefas and a small group of his minions transported there away from the main group. The primary objective is to determine if the Dedecus caused the displacement, if the Nefas is present in the US and if so, destroy the Son of a Bitch. Any questions?"

"What about the jurisdictional problems with the States?" Hermione queried. 

"Good question Lieutenant. The US Department of Foreign Magical Regulation will allow us to pursue the movement of the Dedecus and use non lethal force for the capture or destruction of the organization, provided that we do not interfere with the daily life of any American. We will not have the authority to arrest or otherwise detain any American citizen without first contacting the proper authorities there."

"So basically, we watch and listen and don't fire without first calling one of the many bureaucratic departments within the American Government?" Ron asked.

"You got it Corporal."

"What about self defense?" Sgt. Aston piped in.

"You can use any non lethal means to defend yourself. While we're on the subject, officially you cannot use lethal force for any reason, but while I'm not saying this," he winked, "I recommend that, if you have a shot at the Nefas, take it!" Harkness said with a sly grin.

"Now onto some other matters, Lt. Cmdr. Furlong's wife is having a baby, so that will make Lt. Weasley both Mission Commander and XO. I will be remaining here with the other team CO's to coordinate your movements. I want a preliminary mission plan on my desk by 0830 and want you out of here by 0900. Having said that, if there aren't any questions, you're dismissed." After no questions were raised, he left the War Room with a faint pop.

Hermione, now in charge of the meeting, got right to business. " Since I'll will be both XO and Mission Commander, I'm forgoing the protocol that states that the XO coordinates from the base camp, I'll be right in on the action, shooting from the hip." "Cain, Hill," their heads snapped to attention, "we're going to go in as muggles, so I want you two to research the styles and habits of American Muggles in Florida. Smith, check and see if there are any epidemics that we will need to be cautious of. Ron, I need you to work out a base of operations, and a preliminary itinerary. Looking at this map, we'll be near Harry, so try and schedule some time to visit with him. Malfoy, you're with me, we're going to research known information about the Dedecus and form some sort of method for local tracking. I want you all back here by 0815 to finalize the preliminary plan. Dismissed."

*****

Exiting the Show Bar, I was starting to feel real good. My bean was kicking in full force and the dance floor was calling. I had given Gavyn a pill and was being led to the dance floor. The DJ had pumped the music up to the legal limit and was currently playing music fit to dancing while fucked up. Marc seemed to find our entire usual party group and we were currently stumbling to the center of the dance floor.

Looking into Gavyn's eyes, I notice that even though his pupils had overtaken his iris, as ecstasy is prone to do, his eyes still had a vibrant, luminous glow. I lit another cigarette and moved in to close the gap between my date and myself. The electricity that flowed between us before was now magnified ten folds because of the drugs. 

He again started his hypnotic dancing. I found myself whispering to him, "you are so beautiful, how did I get so lucky to catch your attention?"

He smirked at me, running his hands over my back. The feeling overloaded me and I wouldn't have caught a response if one were given.

After about forty-five minutes of heavy dancing, we decided to break for water. Walking over to the tables in the Game Room, we sat, my eyes locked onto the beautiful boy in my presence.

"Would you like to join my friends and myself at a party later?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't have a car, would you mind giving me a ride home in the morning."

"Not a problem, although with the way we party, it probably won't be until mid-afternoon or early evening. 

He smiled. Damn, that smile is killing me.

"HAAARRRRYYYY," Marc screams from across the room, which is quite a feat considering he has to shout over the music and the sixty or so people talking in the room. "THE BAR IS ABOUT TO CLOSE, LETS GET GOING."

I look over to the Gavyn, take his hand and lead him toward the exit.

******************** To Be Continued…

Notes: Alright people, that's chapter one, please review. Coming up in the next chapter, we learn why Draco chose the military, how Ron really feels about Draco, and the Party.


End file.
